


All the Butterflies

by Introvert_From_Space



Series: Waves of Flowers- High School AU [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Fluff, I love my boys, Love Confessions, M/M, Meeting the Parents, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvert_From_Space/pseuds/Introvert_From_Space
Summary: In a different universe where Ethan meets Mark's mom.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Waves of Flowers- High School AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745797
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	All the Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is a part of my ongoing High School AU so you might what to catch up before reading. And for those of you that are following the story, this takes place before Iris (this is the only fic out of order).
> 
> Based on Sill Into You by Paramore

Their relationship wasn’t always easy, no relationship ever is. The beginning was filled with doubt and worry and new experiences. But if anything, through the months Ethan has learned that new things and unfamiliar circumstances were a sign of growth and moving forward. That didn’t make him enjoy them though, they were still stressful. Like today, Ethan finally met Mark’s mom. They had been dating for months now, but Mark lived with his dad so it never came up. Then Mark’s mom invited him over for some dumplings while Ethan was with him. In the end, he was roped into something he wasn’t emotionally prepared for. It was enough to almost send him into a panic attack; it didn’t though.

But it was over now. He was standing in the center of the front lawn waiting for Mark before getting into the car. Ethan liked to think it went well, other than spilling his water. Which in theory could cause her to hate him entirely. And the longer Mark stood and talked to his mom at the door, the more Ethan began to think that is what happened. What if she is insulting him, what if she wants them to break up… 

Mark waved bye to his mom and said a quick ‘I love you’ before walking off the front step and catching up to Ethan. They then, got into the car, Mark starting the ignition. 

“That was stressful,” Ethan said, sighing out and sinking deeper into the passenger’s seat.

“But it went well, she adores you,”

“How do you know?”

“Right before I left she looked me in the eyes and said ‘don’t mess this up’,” Mark laughed out.

“Thank god,” Ethan replied, giggling as well. As their laughter died out, Ethan turned back to Mark, his face more serious. “I was kinda worried she wanted us to break up,”

“Ethan, babe,” Mark took his hand from the middle console, “We’ve been together for one, two, three…,” he counted off on his free hand, “four. Heck, I can’t even count them on one hand,” he paused. “Besides, I love you, so even if she hated you, I wouldn’t listen,” Mark stopped, Ethan looked over and he seemed tense. Ethan knew why they never said ‘I love you’ to each other. It was always heavily implied and shown, but something about the words felt heavy and thick in Ethan’s mouth. Yes, he loved Mark but saying it out loud opened up a lot of feelings and emotions that could hurt him more in the end. 

“I love you too,” with that Mark’s shoulders relaxed, and his smile widened.

“Well, who wouldn’t,”

“Stop ruining the moment you narcissist-”

“Shh, this is my favorite song,” Ethan rolled his eyes. Mark cranked up the volume and began pulling out. He knew that the song on was in fact not his favorite he just wanted Ethan to shut up. 

“Liar,” But some time Ethan was singing along with him. 

Ethan didn’t remember the name of the song, but it was more recent and more rock then he normally listened to. That didn’t matter to him, Mark was having the time of his life drumming on the steering wheel. 

Despite having dated since December, Ethan would’ve never thought to get butterflies around Mark to this day. 

Their friends were astonished that they had been together for so long, especially after learning this was one of Ethan’s few serious relationships. And it was crazy that they got this far, but Ethan didn’t have any questions on how they did it. They worked well together, everything was organic. They didn’t need to force anything to work, and they knew what they had to do to get past issues. It’s the same things you look for in a best friend, you need compatible interests and similar ideals. 

Somethings just made sense. And to Ethan, he and Mark made more sense than anything in his life ever had. Mark was clarity and a guide. Ethan liked to think he did the same for Mark (though he presumes he’ll never really know because he is too afraid to ask). They where both focused and serious but overall saps (Mark would never admit that, even though he was more of a sap then Ethan). 

They continued to drive through the neighborhood, humming along as other songs came on. Ethan watched the lights in the windows while Mark watched the road. They pulled up to his home and Mark parked on the curb. Ethan almost climbed out, but Mark grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Hey I know today was stressful, and I’m proud of you,” Ethan could sense the blush on his cheeks. The softness in his voice the sincerity behind it eloped Ethan in comfort and a feeling of stability. 

“Thanks,” he replied. Then, he silently got out of the car and walked towards the door.

“Hey Eth,” Mark called from the now open window. Ethan turned.

“Yeah?”

“I love you,”

Ethan smiled, it was dark and he could faintly make out Mark in the light of the small GPS screen. “I love you too, sap,”

“I’m not a sap,” Mark yelled, but Ethan had already ran to the front door and let himself inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter than usual, but I've been kinda busy with another idea that will come to light soon. I really love this song and wanted to do something for it, and if you have any song suggestions or feedback feel free to leave it in the comments or find me on Tumblr (at writing-from-space-world). 
> 
> Anyway, this is gonna conclude my August special. I was going to do all four weeks but my mental health is really shitty so I'm gonna relax before I burn out. Stay safe, love y'all!


End file.
